Vampire Born
by juliasejanus
Summary: Reloaded: Harry Potter at thirteen found out he was bound in a marriage contract filed with the Vampire Court in Rome. His contracted spouse dispised him, all interaction controlled by the Headmaster and a Dark Lord out to kill him. Backed into a corner, Harry had to fight for his future on his terms, damn everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

Those with magic, both immortal and mortal had survived for thousands of years in a symbiotic relationship. A select few magical bloodlines served those immortal born. The notion of turning was subject only for true mates or for those with gifts en par with Vampire royalty and then only witches and wizards. No muggle or squib was ever chosen for the immortal life.

The select families who had immortal blood, all marriages were full contract affairs , often drawn up generations in advance on the calling of seers, years before the bonded children even their parents, grandparents or great-grandparents were conceived. Within theses families, true blood vampires were born; but only within these select blood lines. It was not unusual for several generations, skipping over centuries; until the chosen would be born. Even those born of squibs with these family lines could be immortal, revered and placed into the ancient hierarchy.

In the past 100 years, no full blood vampire had been born in the British Isles. Erasmus Prince was a wizard, as his father had been, it had been 320 years since a full blood vampire had been born into his bloodline. He, like his forefathers, had married his chosen bride, Irula Zabini and their only issue had been a daughter, Eileen. The great seer Cassandra had stated her child, his grandson, should be contracted into the Potter Line, the child yet to be born would be doubly blessed as a bearer born of Peverell blood who would carry an immortal born. Cassandra faltered at this point, a frown on her face in her face as she was deeply troubled by the future but she said no more, on waking she would remember nothing. The wording was vital, Erasmus interpreted the seers vision as proof immortality was returning the Prince line to Full Vampire Status. No mate was named for Eileen, but all the client families, fought for the honour of her hand.

...

Eileen Prince was a plain girl; too thin, gaunt with dull, lank hair. Her only saving grace was her brilliance at potions. She was a competent witch, but not the wife any wizard of the few remaining true bloodlines would proudly show off. Her fate was to marry well and bear the prophesied heir for the good of her family. Her father, had been widowed young. Her mother died when she was eight, dead by Dragon Pox in the sixth month of her second pregnancy, the longed for Prince heir dying with her. Pureblood circles whispered Erasmus had died inside with the death of his beloved wife and son. Eileen returned from her first year at Hogwarts and suggested her father to remarry and he had hit her, hissing in distain "Your mother was my destined bride, my true soul bonded. No one can replace her in my arms. You carry the Prince's future as your son, yet to be born, has a destined mate." Erasmus was worried considering his friend Charlus Potter had been married ten years and had no child of his own destined union with Dorea Black yet. Cassandra, the great seer had died and none of her bloodline were gifted with the sight to match the old families. The future was blind. He himself had chosen a fine husband for Eileen, rich and handsome and of fine breeding on his maternal line as the great grandson of a Black and grandson of a Lovegood. She would want for nothing.

Eileen had graduated Hogwarts and stood before her father to ask, no beg to be allowed to follow a Mastery in Potions with Donatella Siniori in Florence. She had arrived back at Prince Manor to find her father ill.

"Eileen, your mother and I chose a husband for you. He is from a good family. Marius Bellaby will cherish you. The wedding is set for midsummer. I fear I will not live to see you happily wed. I was blessed with only a short time with Irula. Your son is the key to restoring our family fortunes. He will marry a Potter, the contract has already been lodged in Rome with the Vampire council. My great grandson, your son's heir will be immortal. Remember our family alliances. Peverell, Potter, Greengrass, Rockwood, Black, Prince, Lovegood and Longbottom are the client families, we answer to the Council in Rome, not the Ministry nor the Goblins. Serve our name well, daughter. Now, I must rest or my healer will have my head. Your cousin Esmerelda will be over to help with your wedding preparations, she arrives tomorrow."

Eileen left her father's rooms and looked about the shabby, dark and grim manor. Her only worth was the son she would bear for a complete stranger. Her father's extended mourning meant she had never been to a ball, tea party or for dinner. She climbed the stairs to the Grand Gallery, carrying a candelabra to light her way, as the drapes were drawn and the windows shuttered, as they had been since her fifth year, when her grandfather had died. Eileen's only childhood companions had been the elves, her distant parents; then after her mother's untimely demise a strict half-blood governess, who had told her stories of Muggle airships and aeroplanes, moving pictures in colour and with sound recording events and drama for all to view in picture palaces, of mechanised war and fantastic weapons that destroyed whole cities. The woman also spoke of women choosing their own path, having careers, retaining control of the family wealth and no marriage contracts, except for heathens abroad, all marrying for love. A whole world she had dreamed about for years. At school she had shunned her fellow Slytherins, who sneered at her love of Muggle trinkets. In the centre of the Gallery was an ancient magical artefact. The tapestry of the Prince family. On the extended family tapestry, she finally found her cousin Marius, who was was nearly fifty years old. A year older than her own father. Fear gripped her heart, in a few short weeks she would be an orphan, married to a stranger. Her chaperone arriving in the morning. Now, was her only chance of freedom. That night Eileen, heiress of the Ancient and Forthright Prince Line left her unhappy childhood home, all she had ever known for the bright lights of the muggle town over the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heir of the Ancient and True House of Peverell, James Potter stood in the corridor of the Hogwarts express in shock. He went through his entire memory of what had just transpired in detail. His introduction to the Prince Heir, Severus Snape had been worded perfectly to the old forms, he had bowed flawlessly and introduced himself with full reverence and decorum to his seer chosen future son in law. He may only be just eleven, but he and his parents had been to view the full matrimonial contract archived in Rome and his name was not on it, meaning the Potter contractee had yet to be born; but Severus' had been bluntly rude, thinking it all in bad taste. James was well aware of that his son would be contracted to marry the Heir of House Prince, Severus Snape. James had read up on male-bearers, as his blood line was doubly blessed by this rare abilty passed down from his Peverell great-great-great-grandfather and the immortal bloodline gift he carried, marked by their heirloom the Clock of Invisibility, one of the three of Death's Hallows. James looked at his robes. There must be some reason for Severus Prince to have rejected him so. No stains on his silk clothes, his outfit picked out by his mother. His cologne was calming lavender, his breath smelt of fresh mint. His hair was a mess, but nothing would tame it. James frowned and went in search of his older cousin, Frank would help him understand why his cousin had said such foul words, calling him a freak, a shirt lifting queer and a sodomite. James, still stood outside the same compartment, was then joined by Snape's companion, the beautiful, petite, red haired muggle born witch. James immediately went dry mouthed at her wonderful green eyes.

The girl stood and addressed James by his surname, but did not curtsey or even introduced herself. "I'm sorry, Potter. I don't know what came over Severus. I know he's very touchy about his hand-me down clothes and such, but I have to say your joke about him marrying your son went a bit far."

"I'm sorry, but that is family business, Miss. If you must know, I viewed the marriage contract between House Prince and House Potter myself in March. I always thought I was destined to marry the Prince heir but contracts are strong magic, Cassandra herself mated our two houses when she read for Snape's grandfather in 1924. Its a seer contract lodged with the Vampire Council in Rome, these things are set in stone. Snape is named as the Potter bonded, not me but my heir. I fear for my son if he has to marry that foul mouthed git." James was stiff and formal and just a bit put out that this stranger was critiquing his formal acceptance of his family's honourable contract of matrimony.

"What? Seers are real? I'm sorry I find that hard to believe, contracts of marriage between children who may or may not be born are actually valid, its preposterous." Lily looked at the angry young boy before her, who rather than reply just turned and walked away.

Sirius Black had witnessed both the crude and foul mouthed bastard Snape and the silly mudblood harp on out absurd traditions. He had grown up hearing of Eileen's Prince snubbing the contract with his cousin Marius. The man who had exiled himself to live abroad rather than live with the shame of a broken marriage contract and a the fact the Heiress he had been engaged to, had run away and whored herself to the first muggle she had met begetting her bastard son. Oh, she might have married Severus' father in some sham muggle ceremony but the fact remained she had betrayed her marriage contract and forfeited her magic as a result. Black would do everything in his power for all to see that Snape bastard for the lying worthless waste of magic he was. Sirius then followed the Potter Heir, to offer his hand in friendship and to sow the seeds of hatred, the just desserts that the son of the Contract Breaker deserved.

Frank Longbottom was a fourth year and he was sat conversing with Alice Croaker his betrothed with her seventh year cousin, Amelia Bones, acting as chaperone. Then the couple's conversation were disturbed, when in came a visibly upset James Potter entered their compartment after a brief knock. "My dear cousin, Ladies; I'm sorry for disturbing you, but my dad said you'd help Frankl with getting settled at school." James sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his silver grey silk robes, only for Alice to hand the boy a pretty lace handkerchief and then vanish the snotty mess from the dress robes. "Thanks you most kindly, Miss Croaker." James then gave a low and most humble bow, remembering the nuances of etiquette lessons from his mother. "Its been the worst morning, I was truly proper and correct introducing myself to the Prince heir but he was the rudest git possible. I was word perfect in my greeting, I assure you. I introduced myself to the Seer Contract holder, my future son-in-law, the Heir of House Prince, with all the proper forms. I bowed and accepted the contract as custom dictates at the age of eleven." James then showed his cousin the perfect bow of introduction between estranged family members. Left hand flourish to the forehead, straight backed deep bow and then finishing to place the hand behind your back, while still penitent. "I assumed Snape knew of our close ties. Surely he will have viewed the contract on his eleventh birthday in January. Only he shouted, he swore and called me horrible names." James burst into tears rather than repeat the nasty phrases he only half understood. "He was so foul. My poor unborn son has to marry that uncouth wretch. Then his friend, who did not introduce herself, interrupted me while I was still in shock from my encounter with Snape and told me the contract between our houses was preposterous. It was a nightmare and now I have to write home and tell them this awful news."

Frank got up to hug his young cousin, who had grown up pampered and sheltered due to the misconception he was a bearer. He had only recently been allowed the freedom to attend Hogwarts, rather than be home tutored by his mother. "I'm sorry, you had to hear such horrible nasty insults. Come and sit. Alice, be a dear and pour him a goblet of elderflower cordial from my lunch basket."

At this point, as James Potter calmed, sat between his family; was when Sirius Black entered and introduced himself as any future Lord should. The boy had grown up knowing the shame of House Prince and the fact that such an old and honourable house as the Potter's were duty bound to uphold the contract with Eileen Prince's misbegotten spawn. He knew exactly who Severus Snape was and had used the rejection of the Potter Heir to form a long game plan, a plan his grandfather would approve of. He would befriend James and drive a wedge between House Prince and House Potter. Severus would never marry into House Potter, Sirius would see the family honour of Cousin Dorea's son protected and save any future bearer from a life of misery with the practically destitute and disgraced House of Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Eileen Snape had lost her magic after the premature birth of Severus, not that her pregnancy had been planned. After running away following the first meeting with her intended and his acerbic assessment of his bride as just an incubator and key gaining control of both the Prince and Potter fortunes and nothing more. On her first night working at the Dog and Duck Public House she had met the handsome Tobias Snape. He had treated her so kindly, that weekend they had eaten out, gone to see the moving pictures and listened to wonderful music on the wireless. Within days, the young couple had fallen completely in love. It had been the next month she had noted her monthly visitor had not arrived. Tobias seemed resigned to the news rather than joyful. Their marriage had been at the local town hall with two strangers as witnesses. Eileen had a few pieces of jewelry, which she sold to provide a down payment on a small house. After the birth of her son she had fallen ill on recovering her wand had just been a useless twig in her hand. Tobias had not liked the change in his wife, as she had become tired, listless and depressed. The man sought refuge in the pub where he had met her.

In this house Severus had grown up, with a withdrawn almost silent mother and a hard working, hard drinking, but never present father. His mother had told him of the magical world, when she had noted her son was a wizard. In truth, Severus knew very little of his family and at eleven he should have been told of the House of Prince and the betrothal contract as Eileen had known all her life of the importance of her child, only she thought she had damned her son as a outcast.

During the first term, Eileen Snape had received letters from her son about how wonderful Hogwarts was and a small mention about the awful boys in Gryffindor, the fact his friend Lily was sorted into the House of the Lions. Severus, like her, was an outcast in Slytherin.

Severus Snape was positively shocked when he went home at Christmas. As his mother had disclosed her surprise the Prince family contract coming into effect as she was no better than a squib and her husband a muggle. She had told Severus bits and bobs on the hidden magical world, but had not instructed him on the role and station as Heir Prince, as she thought her son would grow up feet firmly in the muggle world and had been surprised when he received his acceptance to Hogwarts with his tuition and boarding fees paid for with a small trust fund.

Only at Christmas did she hear the full tale of the exchange on the Hogwarts Express with the only son of Charlus Potter. She knew she had not taught her son the finer points of etiquette and customs, but she had expected to teach her son at home, but her father had left a small trust vault for the bastard she saddled House Prince with when Erasmus' grandson should have been both an Heir of House Prince and the Honourable Merchants Bellaby and Booth, not some muggle's bastard. The vault was only enough for tuition, sundries, stationery and a new wand. Everything else was purchased second hand: comprising the books, clothes and equipment.

Eileen fixed tea and a plate of bread and jam then queried "Please assure me that you were polite to the Potter Heir? I have always told you first impressions are important. James' father, Charles Potter is a very influential and respected man."

Severus snorted "His son is a stuffed peacock. Dressed like a nancy boy, acting like a looney, with a weird bow and then the creep told me I was going to marry his son and that as Heir of House Potter he welcomed me to the family. Well, it was a joke in very poor taste. Marrying a boy. Does he take me for a queer. I told him to get lost."

Her son's dreadful faux pax was brushed over, she had long ago accepted her mistakes, "Oh dear. I thought.., well it doesn't matter what I thought . There is a marriage contract between House Potter and House Prince. It was drawn up after the great seer Cassandra read for my parents on their betrothal. She stated House Prince would be contracted to House Potter. That the Potter Heir would be a bearer and his child would be immortal born, a vampire of royal blood. It is most important you write to Lord Potter and beg their forgiveness."

Severus frowned "Well, Lord Potter did write to me at school. He invited m to live with him. Since my circumstances at home were obviously lacking. I replied telling him I loved my mother and that their son was a sick pervert. Boys don't marry boys, its illegal, immoral and disgusting. Dad hates poofs. I'd rather grown up muggle, than a deviant."

"Oh, you didn't say that, love. Bearers are special, Not really boys, more like a third sex, special, revered. Having a bearer in the family elevates its status to the First rank. The Potters married a bearer of House Peverell and became first rank. Everyone wants to marry into their family. My father was so proud our family status was assured by that seer match. You are to marry James Potter's son. Its contracted. I'll have to start your lessons in etiquette, dancing and deportment."

Severus looked at his mother in shock and screamed "No! I'd rather die than have anything to do with James ruddy Potter or his freak of a son."

Eileen tried and tried to get her son to understand the importance of this bonding, that he had no choice in the matter. The breaking of her own contract would have lost her dowry to House Bellaby. Then, Eileen recalled that James Potter's mother was a Black, close cousin of her intended. With the snub to Heir and Lord Potter by Severus, the Potter's would be likely to petition the Vampire Court for an annulment. Eileen sank into another deeper depression. Her son's muggle ideas on sexuality had damned his own future. He as contract breaker, would also loose his magic, if the Vampires sided with House Potter. If the bearer was promised to the Vampire Court, their was no way Severus would be deemed worthy enough to be bonded to Lord Potter's grandson.

No owl would respond to Eileen, she had no access to her Family Vault at Gringotts and she had failed in her duty to bring up her son as a proper heir to the Prince name. She had run from her father and in those circumstances, her father's will would have sealed the Vault until the marriage of his contracted grandson, rather than to his blood traitor daughter. The truth was that Charles Potter had every right to bring up her son, only Severus had snubbed both father and son, who had in good faith accepted the marriage as a certainty. The former witch had tried to reason with her son, but her husband had now forbidden her to talk of such unnatural things. Tobias now viewed his son with a mix of open distrust and loathing; openly taunted the boy with foul names, not understanding that Severus future spouse was a divine miracle, as it was extremely rare for males in the magical world could carry a child. It was a wonder of magic not a sign of wrongness or perversion as muggle's clearly assumed. Eileen had no one to turn to. She had tried to speak to the muggle born witch Severus had befriended, but Lily Evans though seers were fables and that contract marriages were barbaric. Siting back the awful truth that Mrs. Snape had herself run from her own contracted, loveless marriage to an older man she had never met.

What muggles took as freedom of choice to love who you chose to love, neglected the tradition and reality of destined soul mates. Eileen thought bitterly on her own short lived bid for freedom and love, which had turned to bitter resentment. With a son and husband no longer talking to her, the jaded soul wandered west towards her old family home, only now she could not see the house and grounds, only the illusion of fields and woodland and the deep seated desire to turn back from the strong wards placed to repel muggle's. She wept at that her son was denying his chance at future happiness. His actions furling a feud with James Potter to match the one she had caused by spurning her match with House Black. Severus had made his future happiness almost impossible to achieve. She had not discussed the fact her destined grandson would carry the bloodline trait of vampirism, not the melodramatic muggle idea of the immortal demons, but immortal magical mages who only occasionally lowered themselves to deal with mere mortals.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vampire Council had resided in the eternal city for three centuries, in the vast ancient catacombs which lay forgotten beneath of the Ancient City of Rome. Not only Vampires resided there, they shared the hidden city with their magical brethren, out of sight of the muggles above. Charlus Potter had travelled there alone for an audience with a representative of the Vampire Council. Over the Winter Holidays he had prepared his case with vials of memories and written testimony of the rejection of the Contract by the other party, Severus Snape. At this stage, Charlus was not asking for the full annulment of the proposed marriage, though he had been tempted to request that, but Vampires were most conservative and rarely went against a seer divined bonding. With years until the proposed bonding or even the birth of his grandson, he was filing their complaints and asking for the Vampire Councils protection of House Potter's interests and to make sure that the bearer born into their line was not abused nor violated by the rude, abusive and disrespectful Heir of House Prince.

Traditionally, the Potters would have taken custody of Severus, as he was family, except for the interference of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who insisted that the Potter's respect Severus' desire to be brought up with his oath-breaker mother and muggle father. The actions of the Chief Warlock annoyed Charlus and absolutely infuriated his wife Dorea, as the fundamental importance of contract legalities were sidelined and forgotten by that muggle loving fool. The fact was the son of Eileen Prince had already snubbed House Potter not once but several times; as his son, James, had tried to find a mediator with the Slytherin Prefects for this family dispute, only for Lucius Malfoy to state the bastard Halfblood had no right being sorted into Slytherin anyway and that House Potter would be better of if the dirty, ill mannered and uncouth blood traitor did break the contract. A bearer would be better off with the a True Pureblood Bonding, as they would truly appreciate their blessed spouse.

…..

Marius Gaius Flavio was the archivist and historian for the Vampire Council. He had survived the many conflicts that had nearly destroyed their kind in the Dark and Middle Ages. He now acted as mediator in disputes over contacts and seer divined bondings, as their were many still open contracts. He to had the gift of observing the signs and had divined the arrival of another immortal born at the end of this millennia. With this fact, he was most respectful to the mortal family of the bearer, due to be born around midsummer in 1981. "Your worries and complaints have been lodged. We too have noted Britain's Chief Warlock has tried to curtail the influence and the rights of our traditions. We hold little sway with your Ministry as they have classified us as Dark Creatures. There is also the underlying misconception that bearers are a myth, since it is over two centuries since one was born in your homeland and families keep all bearers secluded until their marriage.

The influence of the muggle born ignorance is growing as Dumbledore refuses to teach magical customs, traditions or even basic etiquette. After the death of Cassandra and with no seer to take her place, even the idea of destined unions is also falling out of favour. Your contract was the last to be divined by Seer Trelawney. As your grandson will be doubly blessed, we will do all in our power to see your families position strengthened and if we judge this Snape to be unworthy, your heir will have a home and protection here. I bring this promise from Prince Dracul himself, who sent a message from his fortress in Wallachia."

The addition of another immortal was of vital importance to this small coven. Politics and tradition dictated the bearer's line had precedence in all negotiations. A future immortal child would be better off born and brought up here, in Rome, rather than at risk in the politically volatile situation in Britain. Vampires were not invulnerable and could be slain, but only by removal of heart and head and the incineration of the remains. They had been driven into the shadows by the superstitious mortals and the rise of the Church of the Resurrected Carpenter. The Vatican had betrayed their Lord after he helped repel the for forces of Sultan Mehmet in 1462. The Statute of Secrecy was now under threat from muggle borns and their influence. They declared magical beings, customs, rituals and even certain spells dark, forbidden and evil, where no knowledge was evil in itself, just the intent and criminal actions of the practitioner. The immortals would soon choose the safety of hiding themselves from all, with no contact with witches and wizards except those who sought them out in good faith. They would endure alone and under powerful protective wards as their allies dwindled.

...

Snape looked surprised as the regal eagle owl sat next to him at the Slytherin table with personal and confidential correspondence attached to his leg. This was not James Potter's spotted owl or Lord Potter's grey owl. The only owls who had previously corresponded with Snape. The letter was brief and abrupt.

**Heir Prince**

**Gringotts have been contracted to mediate between the Vampire Council and yourself regarding your outstanding marriage contract. As stated in your correspondence with Lord Charlus Potter, you have rejected his offer of fostering. All contact and duty regarding your living arrangements is voided from this date. **

**You have relinquished your rights of refuge as bonded son to House Potter. **

**If you have any queries about the above you may contact Gringotts Bank or correspond directly with the Vampire Council.**

**Garblag the Long Winded**

**Director of Contract Disputes**

Only later did Severus Snape understand the magical nature of the letter, he found he could not discuss the contents with Lily, when they sat together doing their homework in the library. He tried to approach James Potter to have a go at dinner, but the prefects from Gryffindor told him go back to his own table and not cause any trouble. He had sat back down at the end of his House table only for Malfoy to sneer at him as he passed and then taunt him "Why on earth would you snub your betrothed's family? They are rich and influential. Yet, you prefer to be a penniless blood traitor. I bet you even think Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive. You sicken me. To think we're distant cousins. Oh, don't dare think I'll be inviting you over, not with your at atrocious clothes and appalling manners."

Severus Snape was equally disliked by his own house as he was by most of Gryffindor. His only friend at school was Lily Evans. A fact that most in the House of Snakes took as proof that Snape had been mis-sorted. He tried to earn points to be accepted and was in general a very bright student, but it seemed like Potter and Black did not try hard yet earned top grades. The sneaky Slytherin tried to follow the Gryffindor first years as they explored the castle, befriended the grounds keeper, ate regular snacks in the kitchens, but Snape regularly lost them. He tried to find the secret passages, the hidden corridors and concealed short cuts, but he still failed to keep tabs on the wayward lions. He made note of the rules and tried to report every instant Potter and Black broke the rules. Only for his Head of House, Professor Slughorn, to access the poor and shoddily dressed first year and remarked "School is your opportunity to make friends, network and forge alliances, both within Slytherin and across the other houses. Yet, you spend your time spying on your classmates. Do you honestly think this will make you respected or popular? I think, young man, you really need to reassess your own attitudes as your actions are not the what is expected from the Heir of Erasmus Prince."


	5. Chapter 5

Lily, in her sixth year at Hogwart's, had discovered a infuriating quirk of the magical world. Certain subjects were not written about or discussed as those in the know haughtily assumed that all were aware of these customs. The whole intricacies of culture and the historical peculiarities of the myriad of differences between the normal world and the hidden enclave of magical beings had never been catalogued or described in books, as pureblood's had no need to read such books. Muggle studies was a necessity to allow those born and bred in this world to keep the statute of secrecy, except in the past fifty years a prejudice had risen that only muggle lovers and blood traitors took that subject. There was no classes to help muggle borns integrate and most were alienated from those born to this world. The whole subject of magical creatures was woefully under researched. Lily Evans learned that Vampires were not the evil creatures written about in gothic literature and bad horror movies but the elite of magical society, immortals who guarded secrets and upheld the laws, often with ruthless brutality.

Everything had changed in fifth year, when Lily became a prefect and Severus hadn't. Their friendship had become strained as he sought to integrate himself with the worst sort of Pureloods, ones following the doctrine of a closed magical society with no place for mud bloods or muggle ideas. She had learned the hard way how petty and jealous her oldest and most trusted friend could be. Rather than be supportive, Severus had turned coat to become a nasty, spiteful twat, who spouted pureblood bigotry at her, and she had been under the illusion that he truly loved her. He could keep his new 'friends'.

In sixth year, the Gryffindor Prefect was top of the academic table and star of the Slug club; but she was lonely with the loss of her childhood confidante, only Mary MacDonald talked to her, but Lily knew the witch did not really like her and was only nice to help her own academics. The other Gryffindor girls still called her Evans and talked about her behind her back. The ever present hassle and harassment from James Potter and his awful friend Sirius Black had stopped. Oh, he had asked her out very politely or as he put it, 'He would be so honoured, if Miss Evans would be kind enough to formally accept to court.' She had been about to reject him out right, like all his requests to go to Hogsmede since third year and to attend the two balls in fourth and fifth year. Mary had kicked her under the table and hissed 'Say you need to think it over.'

It was Remus Lupin who took pity on Lily and gave her a long overdue lesson and background to traditions, the fact dating here was not the casual getting to know the opposite sex, as it was like for non-magicals. Most good families had contracts, often negotiated between young children or even Houses. The Potters had been in negotiations with half the families in the Wizangamot, who had unattached, eligible witches. Charlus Potter had discussed the available options with his heir and had listened to his son request to court a girl in his year. The Lord of House Potter and Peverell had no prejudice about blood purity and he allowed his son to pursue the hand of the muggle born witch, Miss Lily Evans. It had been several generations ago since the last a muggleborn had last bonded into the family. The Potters knew that this the blending of non-magical lines into the family did not weaken the bloodline but strengthened them, with fresh magic to add to the ancient gifts, often refreshing hereditary traits in their children. Remus explained that James had formerly written to her father for permission to court his youngest daughter. Her father who had written back stating it was up to Lily, whether to court or not, but that he was such a polite boy for asking, unlike the brute Petunia was walking out with. Lily, herself, had tried to be polite to Petunia's beau, but could not help but dislike Vernon Dursley immensely.

Lily was intrigued by this extremely formal world, more in keeping with the courting of yesteryear in England; then only for the upper classes described by Jane Austin. The red haired witch had nothing to lose, she accepted James' offer, as she would gain knowledge and acceptance of this world. Even if she was not contracted to Potter after courting, her acceptance of these dates meant other halfblood wizards would want to court her as most pureblood families looked at her as less than dirt beneath their feet. It proved she had misjudged Potter, who was truly open minded not a selfish prick like Severus.

...

Severus Snape watched in the distance as that creep Potter grew closer to Lily. Severus was beyond angry, mostly at himself and his cruel words, stupid jealousy and misplaced pride. The Potter's would no longer correspond with Snape. The now motherless wizard had long since realised his stupidity in antagonising such a rich and influential family, especially as Charlus Potter had control of the Prince legacy. The antagonism between James Potter and Snape had not lessened. Snape continued to try to bring the perfect Potter down a peg or two, but in response he was mercilessly pranked, belittled and ridiculed.

Snape was even an outsider in Slytherin. He had no money, no influence and most looked down on him for his muggle father. Even Slughorn, his head of house, preferred Lily and always praised her work, when he was far more talented at Potions. He was driven to acquire a mastery in Potions. He had corresponded with Donatella Di Mecure in Florence. Awarre nothing less than Outstandings in his Newts were needed to attain his goals. So, he spent all his time studying. He would be a Potions Master by his twentieth birthday. He would get sponsored by the great and good. No one would associate him with the blasted Potters or his mother's foolish muggle affiliations after he fulfilled his potential. By his own hard work he would triumph. He did not need that mudblood's friendship or any stupid contracts of marriage.

...

Severus had not talked to Lily since fifth year at school. Nearly six long lonely years had passed. He had studied in Italy and came back to Britain after his Mastery had been sponsored by the Dark Lord himself. He was now the personal Potion Master to the future Ruler of Magical and Muggle Britain.

The loner was no fool, as in the past year, he had come to realise the folly of the promises of the Dark Lord. There was no power, no triumph, no acceptance; only pain, lies and manipulation in life long servitude; even the high born. The Black heir Regulus had been killed for some infraction. He was now both the spy for He-who-must-not-be-named and his betrayer. Dumbledore had accepted his heart felt repentance of his youthful digressions. The Headmaster had accepted his reasons for spurning his chosen path. The Marked Man had attended two Order meetings, but neither the Potter's nor the Longbottom's had been there.

The Potion's Master was so sure the Dark Lord would have targeted the Pureblood Longbottom child as the protagonist of the young Trelawney's prophecy, but he had killed Lily; even after assured Snape of her as a gift after begged for her as his concubine.

Severus sat and drank fire-whiskey and mourned the death of his only childhood friend, the beautiful Lily Evans; though not her husband: his nemesis, James bloody Potter. The hated Potter brat, his supposed intended, had survived. Albus had been in to see him, to enquire if he would raise his bonded mate, as was his duty. Snape would rather never see that blasted child as long as he lived. The boy as symbol that Snape's plans for independence and a self sufficient future in tatters as he was caught between two masters. Why be saddled with James Potter's son as well? To think he was expected to raise the little shit as family. Snape had no intention of getting close to the prophesied destroyer of Voldemort, not when it was likely the Potter brat would be killed in his path to vanquish the monster. Then, Snape would be free of the marriage contract and his oath bound master.


	6. Chapter 6

Marius Flavio spoke with Garblag but the Goblin Liaison Officer at the Ministry let slip even the Orphans Care and Placement Liaison had no idea the hiding place of Harry James Potter or who had been assigned Guardianship. The Council of Immortals were viewed as foreign and dark by most at the Ministry and most knew of the folly of lying to a Gringott's representative. Both the Minister and the Wizangamot would not even accept any correspondence from Rome. The will of Charlus Potter clearly stated the child of James Potter be raised by the immortals or a client family of their choosing. Marius was enraged that Albus Dumbledore had taken upon himself to ignore contract and the legal requirements of a lodged and executed will. The disappearance of their Dark Lord had elevated the Potter Heir to cult status, as he had survived the Avada Kedeva curse.

Centuries of conflict had proved that no being in their right minds would knowingly alienate the immortals, the guardians of magical lore and the Chosen Protectors of the Statute of Secrecy. Britain since the rise of Dumbledore had steadily forgotten the old ways, the tenets of magical society to honour all that made their society different, including magical bonds. Dumbledore spoke of old magic but he did not understand the truth of vows, honour and debts. The vetoing of the Vampire Council's concerns had allowed Voldemort to rise and remain unoppposed until that self-styled Dark Lord had met Lily Potter. In five years, she had gone from ignorant muggleborn to a world authority on the deep magic, the laws and traditions laid down by Merlin and Morgana, the Wizard born immortals, who legend said slept until Albion needed them. The witch had used sacrifice based on the loss of her bonded life mate and her protection of her infant son. In Britain they celebrated the symbol of a child surviving the killing curse, not the woman whose magic had accomplished this miracle.

...

Twelve years later, twelve lonely and hard years, Harry Potter was enjoying a brief respite from the prison of Aunt's home, as he viewed his summers staying with his mother's relatives in Surrey. He had been so tantalizing close to true freedom with the promise of a happy ever after with Sirius for five whole minutes, only for the rat Pettigrew to escape and for Snape to ensure no one believed the innocence of Sirius Black as reported by Harry, Ron and Hermione. That bastard had also damned Remus Lupin to become an outcast by outing his lycanthropy to all. Harry seethed with the injustices of life as he sat on the swing in the empty play park. Dawn was too early in the morning for either kids or gangs to be out roaming. Harry was happy with this solitude, better that than run the gauntlet of bullies, gossips and the cool distain of the residents of Little Whining.

In the corner of the field, a large black stray dog barked and frolicked, looking directly at his chosen play-mate. Deciding to play, Harry jumped up and ran after the dog into the copse of patchy trees between the park and the railway line.

The skinny teenager stood and watched the dog transform into a thin, gaunt but dressed worn, dirty and finely tailored wizard robes. Harry smiled but was wary of how to treat his godfather, who in reality was a practical stranger. Sirius stood and observed the stand off with James' son. He had let Harry believe he was on the run and no longer in England, but with magic it was easy to move between warded Black properties. "Sorry for the subterfuge pup, but I had to make everyone including you believe I was heading abroad. We are well outside the wards on your aunt's home here, so step closer and I'll take you somewhere where we can talk freely."

...

Harry watched the sky darken as he sat in the overgrown garden at the Black Manor House in County Cavan, Ireland. He port-keyed there every day from his bedroom. All thought he was ignorant and obedient to the Headmaster's restrictions of staying within the protection of the bloodwards. Easy enough to escape when the Goblin's were covering his tracks, delighting in thwarting Dumbledore's schemes.

The clouds were illuminated by the sinking sun as dusk deepened. His day with his godfather had revealed many untruths and the real reason Dumbledore had let his godfather rot in prison without a trial. Sirius had assumed Dumbledore would have upheld both Charlus' and James' wills, both stated that Harry was to be brought up in a home approved by the Vampire Council in Rome. Sirius, as godfather to the Potter heir was the chosen regent and executor for the Potter estate. His godfather was duty bound by promises to Charlus and Dorea to protect Harry. Dumbledore, in that single act of denying Sirius a trial and imprisoning him for life without hope of release, in the process blackening his name as Voldemort's chief enforcer, even though he was not marked. The Headmaster had ignored the wishes of his parent's and grandparent's. In a society ruled by feudal oaths and obligations, a magical child had been left in a home ignorant of his legacy, abused and neglected. Most assumed that Dumbledore had personally brought up Harry to be his chosen successor. The truth was Harry was still more muggle than wizard.

Sirius had complained that the Wizangamot should have ensured Augusta Longbottom had custody of Harry or Amelia Bones. Even Muriel Prewitt was allied with House Potter, as was his own mother as matriarch of House Black. All four of these Ancient Houses had been reduced to female matriarchs and infant heirs by the actions of Dumbledore and Voldemort. The male succession of the Prewitt line, in stagnation until the death of the Squib uncle, when it would pass to the eldest son of Molly Prewitt Weasley.

The fact that Harry was contacted to the Prince heir was a family matter. The misbegotten sporn of an oath-breaker, Snape had ignored his family responsibilities for over twenty years. Harry had to admit, Vernon Dursley on his worst day was not as half as bad as that vindictive bat. The whole idea of being married to a male was unusual in this day and age; but Snape's outright rejection was beyond the pale of this ultimate pureblood honour. The Black Library had provided Harry with books on the special status of bearers, the third magical gender, male yet blessed. He would read the diary of his Peverell ancestor, Caedmon, who had bonded to Valarius Potter; an orphan who had grown up in seclusion with spouse's family, not like Harry with bloody clueless muggles. A fact that had meant no one had protected this bearer, as he had dormed at school with four other boys, not with his head of house as chaperone. He wondered if even Madam Pomphrey knew, then she was not a Healer, just a Mediwitch. She had never disclosed the fact Harry was malnourished, underweight and poorly looked after. She healed the obvious ailments, but that was it.

Harry had learned all about his family and the fact Cassandra Trelawney, the last certified seer and matchmaker, had bound him to that bastard Snape. Dumbledore was just as bad. Harry should have grown up as a ward of the Immortal Coven in Rome, not kept in his Aunt's broom cupboard. Snape as his betrothed was duty bound to have taught him customs, family heraldry and etiquette; to have made sure as a bearer he was secluded and kept from harmful influences. Snape acted like Harry was his worst enemy. HIs godfather had relayed Lily's own views on Snape; concluding the problem was that Severus was an uptight homophobe in complete denial of his own sexuality and was too self righteous to accept love and happiness. He had snubbed the Potter family not once but the entire time he was at Hogwarts. Harry himself had been kept ignorant of the old ways. Sirius mentioned a prophecy had been the reason for Snake face killing James and Lily. His godfather had reassured him, that if Snape failed to undo the damage and his failure to bond with his chosen life partner, by the time the prophecy was fulfilled Harry could seek an annulment of the contract signed between his and Snape's grandfathers.

"You Ok, Harry?" The boy smiled weakly and gave a brief nod to the man who had provided a crash course on all things Magical in the last few weeks.

Sirius sat on the worn rear step next to the teenager. "I know its a lot to take in, but you must read that book on guarding your mind. Its best to hide in plain sight. You have a master manipulator controlling everything about your life. Even when you spend time with your friends. Then, the Voldemort problem and that bloody prophecy that the Headmaster has neglected to inform you about. Act ignorant, use distraction to your advantage. Make them see what they want to see. Once you fulfill the prophecy and have no doubts, you will emerge as victor, we'll get your contract annulled. With my tutoring we can make up for the shortcomings in your schooling to date. It'll be hard work, but you can do it. Trust me, I will lodge another formal complaint over the conduct of Dumbledore and Snape to date. One more to go along with the three already lodged by your grandfather and both of your parents. Even Lily, who saw the best in everyone, could not see you living happily with Snape. He was invited to your naming ceremony, but had the audacity to send a very rude reply to his oldest childhood friend. I do not know what bullshit Snape told Albus effing Dumbledore to be acquitted as a spy, but that bastard was a willingly branded Deatheater. Be very careful if you are ever alone with him. OK Pup?"

"Yeah... I feel like swearing, but its all too horrible. Forget about Snape until the big bad Voldie is dealt with. Then deal with the Vampires." Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He now knew the illusion of his childhood was over. He had a lot to do to get to the endgame, but a steely resolve and grim determination filled Harry. He remembered a quote "We must do without hope. At least we may yet be avenged."

Sirius' pondered his future as he was trapped in Dumbledore's games, but he would not, could not fail Harry, after putting his faith in that manipulator in 1981 and playing the price, when Snape got out of Azkaban and he had to suffer for another man's crimes. The escaped convict was sure he days were numbered between Snape's need for revenge and the Ministry's kiss on sight order. Even Dumbledore wanted him on a tight leach. If he was lucky, he would have time to plan with Harry before Voldemort returned, but he had the impression they only had months to prepare to take out Snape behind Dumbledore's nose. He needed to get the Goblin's help to correspond with Rome. Most of all he had to get Harry up to speed on law, customs and playing along until they got Snape backed into a corner.


	7. Chapter 7

_The road is long..._

Harry listened to the tape that had been forgotten after cleaning his Aunt's previous car last summer, now discarded as obsolete, as had the perfectly good Walkman. Forgotten in the pile of unwanted things in Dudley's second room, now the room which caged Harry. It was an old song, but it reminded Harry that he never got anything new, also the fact old was sometimes better, considering the loud tuneless rap Dudley liked. The unwanted nephew was the hand me down, fix it and use it king of junk. Funny how Ron was blind to the reality of how he lived. Jealous of a few new books and decent school robes but mostly blind to the fact Harry was alone and unloved. Ron only saw there were no siblings to compete against. A tear slipped out of Harry's eye. His only family, his secret best friend, his mentor, Sirius was gone. The fact Sirius had taught him occumency meant nothing as occluding did nothing against full might of his cursed connection with the that bastard Heir of Slytherin. Harry had stopped using the man's name in his thoughts, as it was a matter of time the taboo was back in force. Harry still dreamt of the vision that had fooled him and the fight that had robbed him of the last of his family. Sirius had given Harry the low down on Deatheater tactics from the first war. Soon, muggleborns and their families would start to disappear. The magical families in opposition to He-who-must-not-be-named would be exterminated as an example to the rest of the sheep. Not that Harry had any real empathy to most of his fellow pupils at school, not after his treatment in fourth and fifth years. Even most of the Gryffindors had shunned him. Only Hermione, Neville, Ginny and the twins were true. Ron, his supposed best friend was still a jealous bastard underneath his 'good one, mate' facade.

Harry sat on the platform at Dorking as the 16:08 non stop Portsmouth to Waterloo express sailed past as a blur of blue. His new hobby was a cheap thrill of riding the delights of South-Western Trains. Since school broke up, he had travelled back and forth on across London and Surrey, dodging the ticket collectors, with the added risk of getting arrested. It was defiance against the whole unjust world, thinking a fifteen year old should be their frigging saviour, especially after the horror of the last two years, where death seemed to have followed him.

His life had totally changed in the past two years, the summers in Surrey becoming the respite from the claustrophobic fishbowl that was school and the grim imitation of life at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had joined him during his isolation in Surrey for tutoring and learning the truth from the lies in the abandoned scout hut behind . His relationship with Ron and Hermione had been severely tested by the Triwizard tournament. The bookworm had sided with the jealous prat every time he'd thrown a wobbler. The pair's very short joint letters last summer had been the worst in smug superiority. On top of it all he was dealing with the fallout from Snape's brutal mental assaults. Harry in desperation to stop those supposed Occulmency lessons, had violated the man's privacy by looking in the openly on view Pensive, which had been deliberately laced with embarrassing memories of his father's obvious contempt for his future son-in-law. The incident, which had resulted in the bastard calling his best friend a mud blood. Lily had never forgiven him for that slur on her parents, who Harry knew had been nothing but kind and understanding to her friend. Harry had read his mother's journal, after Sirius told him there was more to the story than Snape snubbing the Potter's. The bastard had done the dirty on his best friend, when Lily had suspected Snape liked her more than just friends.

Harry then thought on Petunia's dislike of wizards, probably stemmed from her opinion of that horrid boy. Harry and his mother labelled freaks when the only true freak was Severus Snape. Harry daren't dwell on the fact Snape had failed to act on his warning during the altercation with darling Delores. The Order should have arrived at the Ministry well before the School children who flew to London on thestrals. Snape's delay in contacting Dumbledore had resulted in the death of Sirius and the injuries suffered by his friends. Then again, the whole scenario might have been one of the Headmaster's little tests for his weapon. Harry was getting bitter, but that was his life. He had already decided death was preferrable to life as Snape's whore, as he had no illusions that it would be an equal partnership as a soul bonding should be. The teenager could picture a marriage reduced to physical assaults, rape and belittlement, probably without a wand to defend himself. Maybe his placement with Petunia had been in preparation to his future with Snape. Harry would have laughed with the comparison, but it was be so like Dumbledore to give his pet deatheater's chosen consort the same miserable upbringing Snape himself had endured.

The 16:25 stopping train to London pulled up and Harry got on, to lose himself in people spotting. Anything was better than the boredom of his bedroom at the Dursley's, without his tutoring sessions from his Godfather, done illicitly under the Order's noses thanks to a true invisibility cloak. This year, his guardian's were ignoring him completely, after the stupid warning at the railway station, not caring that as a result he did not eat, sleep or wash.

He sat on the train and looked out of the window. As the train pulled into Surbiton, the old woman sat opposite, stood up, opened her purse and passed him a fiver. "Get yourself a hot meal dear. You might want to check out Centre Point, near Oxford Street. They have a shelter for homeless teenagers. You can get a bed and bath there. They also might get you something more permanent."

Harry wondered on the fact for the first time since he'd been in Primary School someone had seen the real boy. He may technically have a home, but it was in name only. A place he spent a few hours a day. Considering the lack of care he got there, he'd be better off as a runaway. He got off intending to give the woman her money back. He ran up the flight of stairs, but she was a sprightly old thing, already past the ticket barriers. He now had a fiver, so he might as well spend it eating something hot in the cafe on platform 3.

….

The plain black bound journal was a truly beautiful and expensive gift, given to the very much loved only son of Petunia and Vernon, but as it was not food, a computer or a computer game, so had ended up in Harry's room. Every year Harry sorted through the supposed junk of unwanted gifts and the unread books bought for coursework never completed. Dudley never did his own homework, not when you could bully those smaller and weaker to do it. Harry was no longer considered weaker, as Dudley lived in fear of the retribution coming his way. Years of Harry Hunting to account for, knowing his weak cousin could literally turn him into a pig with ease. Harry had told Darling Dudders all about Draco's brief transmogrification into a white ferret by a school teacher.

The worst punishment Dudley had ever suffered was cleaning the communal showers with a toothbrush at school. Smelting's no longer caned the miscreants, using hard work to get the boys to toe the line. Dudley may not have been the brightest but lessons, prep and expectations made sure he did well enough to stay on the Boxing team. He had watched as his cousin wrote in a strange shorthand in the book, Dudley had discarded after returning from school. The carefully kept diary had no secrets Dudley could read. Harry had caught him in the act and just smiled when stating, "It's full of forbidden spells, ones I might practice on you when I'm no longer restricted by living with you. I could charm all your food to taste of faeces or to change you into a frog or a snake. Remember, Big D I really like snakes."

Harry had to admire Dudley's answer of "You're shitting me?"

Dudley's attitude had subtly changed, in the past if he had noticed Harry using anything of his it would have resulted in a major tantrum and days without food for Harry for stealing. Harry let it pass "Don't worry, it's just a journal, I write in shorthand". Only it wasn't Pitman or any muggle variety of code but a type of phonetics used by Parselmouths in India. The very forbidden book on the Parsel-script had been his real Christmas Present from Sirius eighteen months ago, one not opened in front of any friends or noisy Order affiliates.

After saving Dudley last year, his cousin had a small epiphany and reciprocated his belated gratitude by using his understanding of his parent's prejudices, faults and blind love of their only child to try and help his cousin. Keeping his dad and mum from baiting Harry. Even leaving cups if tea and snacks for Harry when he missed several meals in a row.

Harry understood that Dudley had grown up, just enough to be empathic about the unwanted burden that existed in his home.

...

Harry did not know what to expect from the walrus like wizard who spoke kind words about his mother. At least Dumbledore was taking a slash to give them some personal time. The teenager was obviously meant to assume Slughorn was the new DADA teacher, but his mother's journals spoke of the jovial Potions Master and his elitist Slug club. From the possessions recently returned to decorate the walls, the top of the piano, the crowded mantelpiece and side table gave enough clues. Copies of Potions Monthly and a framed Master's Certificate amongst the plethora of photos. "Is my mother's likeness here? You must have taught her?"

"Not here in the Drawing Room, all my favourites no longer with us are on display upstairs. Your mother's likeness is on my bedside table. I offered her an apprenticeship, but she chose to follow spell crafting. I could not persuade her otherwise, she was always headstrong. Do you follow her talent for potions?"

Harry had not dumbed down for his OWLs, knowing the class grading paid no part only the exam score. He would match Hermione in their core subjects, all except History of Magic. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Harry had only just finished two thirds of the paper and would be happy with an Acceptable considering. He'd just tell everyone who asked he passed with average marks. "I plan to sit my NEWT with independent study and am lucky to have read my mother's journals and know potions should be a slow methodical practical session, not the hours of snide vitriol on being less than perfect and no help whatsoever that happens to be our present teachers style."

"Yes, Snape always was a sour individual on that score." Horace noted the boy's willowy figure, petite and growing into a fine young man, one so like his mother. The eyes were the true likeness of the beautiful Evans girl; a mark of one of true Druid descent; but also the chin and ears and a few moles in the same place as his mother. The boy a good mix of both his parents. The old man also noted the boy was skilled at observing, his eyes moving to take in the room, memorising details. Young Potter so like his mother, a brave Gryffindor, but hiding a Slytherin core. The retired teacher wondered if he alone was aware this boy was a bearer.


	8. Chapter 8

The tall dark haired immortal was a diplomat and spy. He was present in Britain, keeping an eye on the political situation, gathering information and networking with allies. This evening he was joining his good friend Eldred Worple as a guest of Horace Slughorn. The pair journeyed by floo to the Hogs Head in Hogsmede, the pub empty at dusk. Too early for its regulars, most the seasoned drinkers uncaring of the grim unkempt establishment. Most ignorant mortals assumed vampires were consumed by sunlight, but with sunglasses and staying out of direct sunlight they moved freely, most unaware that they were different. Muggle born magically also clung to the belief that they were soulless demons that drank blood.

The Vampire Sanguine would observe the interactions of the seer bound couple, it was practically unheard of for the younger, submissive partner to initiate a braking of a contract, when still underage. Tradition stated partners grew up together as friends, close as family. The Prince heir had failed in his duties to his future spouse. The vampire was here to see if the situation was salvageable. If it wasn't, the the young Lord Potter, would be a prize for Vampire council and would be wooed by all who followed the old ways and who kept in touch with Rome. Of the wizards present today, Slughorn and Worple were the only ones who had respected and honoured the power and knowledge of the immortals.

...

Harry hated asking girls out. He learnt that lesson in fourth year, even Parvati expected a date and never got the 'only going as friends'. He still did not know what possessed him to try force himself to be normal in fifth year. Going out with Cho had been the worst experience ever. He and girls were not meant to be. It was bad enough that he fancied tall, dark and mysterious Krum like half the fangirls in school. It was all pointing to the fact he should be falling in love with that bastard Snape. The thought alone made him shudder. His task at hand was to keep up the facade of normal; to bring an acceptable date for the Christmas Party. Harry was happy with his little private chats with the Professor Slughorn, but the idea of networking with his fellow students was nauseating. Harry kept his circle of friends small, with less people to disappoint if, but more likely when he disappeared after he fulfilled his destiny. Fame was a a double edged sword: fickle when he had proven to be more pariah than saintly hero, when all he had ever wanted was to be just Harry.

Luna was stood in the courtyard at dusk. She, like Harry, had odd habits. He watched her before approaching her, knowing he almost felt a sibling bond with the Ravenclaw. "Err, Luna... Would you like to attend Professor Slughorn's party with me? As friends of course."

Luna looked at him with her pale blue eyes fixed in an intense stare, reading Harry as if to guess if he was pulling her leg. "Of course, as friends. Not that it would make your intended jealous since he's chasing after Draco this year."

Harry kept his face straight, caught in that uncomfortable mix of wanting to hug Luna for being so observant and grimacing at the plain truth, as he too had watched the intense whispered conversations between the DADA professor and his star pupil. Harry had watched both of them intently since September. Snape's attention was always on the blond git. Draco pushing the man away, obviously playing hard to get. Harry was not jealous, it was just more proof he was unlovable.

As if reading Harry's mood with the perfect perception, Harry had come to expect of the strange blond, she touched his arm lightly. Knowing any more contact would result in Harry feeling threatened. "You will be loved, by one worthy of you. Snape has nearly no chance of being worthy of your great heart. He is a fool to reject a seer chosen spouse. I hope of a glimpse of my feature soul mate at some point, but I still dream of chocolate, thestrals and pudding."

Harry could not thinking of a witty response was required but fell back on the fact his stomach rumbled "Pudding, I could do with some of that now. It was fish pie for supper, but that should have been cleared away by now." Harry disliked fish pie, which always reminded him of suppers in the past where he got to eat the black burnt scrapings in the oven dish. Fish pie was always on par with other spoiled or mouldy offerings at the Dursley's. It was an eat or starve thing, but here with the prospect of pudding or breakfast in the morning a dead certainty, Harry abstained from eating the few things he preferred not to eat.

"Yes, I could manage a Treacle tart or two tonight" replied Luna, mimicking Harry's thoughts exactly.

…

Sat on his bed in his dorm, late at night, the sixth year Griffindor pondered the events of the day before committing the facts and his feelings into his journal. Harry had actually read the books on grieving Hermione had sent him. It helped to organise his problems, to ponder solutions and compartmentalising the negative emotions, which helped him sleep better. The Slug Club party had been the usual torture of social events, when forced to act the Gryffindor golden boy.

The party had been well underway, as Harry spent forty minutes skirting the room using Luna as shield as they conversed about the Ravenclaw's favourite subjects of government conspiracies, fantastical creatures and rune puzzles. Quick sidelong glances at the Slughorn's guest of honour, the man that had been introduced as a vampire. Harry had read Worple's book on the Immortal Exiles, an honest and thorough account separating myth from fact. Hermione had dismissed the work as far-fetched as her views on these 'creatures' was set in stone, based on Muggle gothic horror fiction. His best friend had accepted Remus Lupin as the acceptable face of a werewolf, but did not realise that Lupin had nothing to do with his pack or his species. He was not dangerous as long as he took Wolfsbane and only then was barely accepted by liberal wizards. Most werewolves were true outsiders, but most magical beings were. Most wizards viewed all different from themselves as subservient or inferior. Harry could only hope the Ministry remained ignorant of his blessed bearer status, lest he be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

Tonight the most fun Harry Potter had was when he became aware of being closely scrutinised by the tall dark and handsome vampire. Then, Malfoy had crashed the party, the prick making sure he was centre of attention despite, Slughorn not inviting the prefect. Harry got to observe a bit more of the fraught relationship between Snape and his darling Draco. It was obviously part of some sort of junior Deatheater initiation plot. Harry was supposedly meant to act according to his 'saving people thing', but it was obvious Malfoy was not after him or any other student. Any logical target was either Dumbledore or Slughorn, both wizards able to defend themselves from any student plot, or maybe that was a distraction to lower or bypass the school's wards.

Like every year, Harry wanted to put himself first, concentrate on his education and forget about the looming war when Harry's job was to get Voldemort. Everything else was someone else's problem. It was time witches and wizard's stood up to fight for themselves. Only in a civil war, it wasn't that easy. Never simply two sides, when the neutral parties muddied the waters for their own personal reasons. Why couldn't people see Voldemort had broken with all morality in his quest for immortality? That psycho had no wish to improve the world, he did not care for anyone, save his snake and pawns still were stupid enough to think he was about to deliver a brave new world.

...

Sanguini watched and observed Lord Potter, knowing no one at school had chaperoned him, yet he remained untouched. The immortal wondered if the Headmaster had placed some sort of enchantment on the bearer to prevent unwanted attention; possibly linked to his mother's blood sacrifice protection. Lord Potter himself was powerful, vibrant, melancholy and raw. The purity of his magic was masked by a darkness. What was masking the youth's true nature? Was this the reason the bond between the two parties had failed to form?

The young man had a good and close friend in the Lovegood girl. Her aura spoke of one in touch with the magic at a close level.

The vampire had been dismayed at Lord Prince's interaction with Lord Potter, which was vindictive and full of contempt. Then the Malfoy Heir was an uninvited intruder into the party, with the subtlety of a enraged hippogriff. The vampire noted the Severus Snape's whole demeanour full of concern and worry for the blond boy. As Head of Slytherin House, it was his duty to reprimand the rule breaking of his sixth year prefect, yet his approach was far too familiar and inappropriate. Sanguini also observed that the interchange between the Professor and the student had caught the full attention by Harry Potter. The bearer should be jealous and protective of his mate, but the youth remained cool and aloof. There were no signs of any bonded attraction between the pair. Any casual observer would think the Master at Occulmancy was the youth not the supposed teacher.

...

It was well after curfew and Harry made his way unobserved to Slughorn's private rooms. The Professor may appear on the surface to be a friendly buffoon was anything but. A man who showed the true traits of a great Slytherin, with connections far beyond just his former students or fellow Snakes. Harry joined the three adults present.

Sanguine had requested an audience with Harry with the two wizards acting as chaperones. "Lord Potter, I bring you good news. Acting on the concerns of your grandfather, father, mother and godfather lodged in Rome and my own observations of your bonded have lead me to recommend the formal breaking of the bond, there is just the formality of presenting yourself to our Coven in Rome."

Harry smiled ruefully, "I have a prophecy hanging over my head. I could not marry nor legally break my betrothal until I fulfil its terms, as it is likely I will not survive the coming storm."

The vampire had heard the rumours of 'the Chosen One', a child prophesied to end the terror of the current Dark Lord. "I will relay this information to my superiors. I have no doubt you will be victorious in your quest. The older prophecy formally binds you to Lord Prince, your mother's sacrifice was not in vain. You must not doubt that Fate and Destiny are on your side. It is a shame Lord Prince fails to see what a prize you are. Many will fight for your hand, once you are free."

"I just want home, family and love. I refuse to be just a possession or a trophy. I fear too few see me not the Boy who lived facade, not the fact I am damned to finish this war" the young dark haired Potter added bitterly; the war had already cost him his family, and prophecy dictated he be bonded to a man who hated the very sight of him.

"Severus Snape is a fool to reject home, family and happiness. If he does not satisfy the Council of Elders and repents his past actions to you. He will live out his days alone, unhappy and in full bitter realization of what he failed to grasp." Sanguini understood that these men were bound on the same path, the destruction of self proclaimed Lord Voldemort, yet Severus Snape had made bad decisions from the age of eleven. What a formidable lord he could have been if he had chosen to be raised by Charlus and Dorea Potter. He had denied Harry a happy childhood, allowing the Potter heir be brought up ignorant in a nonmagical home. That act alone had damned the man to the council. Harry's future successful bid for freedom was a certainty when Sanguine made his full report.


	9. Chapter 9

As a muggle raised wizard, Harry found the whole subject of immortals fascinating, compared to the brief and biased descriptions in the school texts. His new Potion's Professor was happy to let those chosen for his club borrow books from his private library, to take part in open and vigorous discussion sessions catered with a buffet supper. The club welcoming students from all houses and all backgrounds. Harry had become close to the man through his memories of Lily Evans.

The eager student read about his family's history and horcruxes from a library rich in Dark Arts and Hereditary texts. Hogwarts own library was very selective and was heavy censored on all regulated and dark subjects including family history, pureblood etiquette, magical contracts and vampires. Most purebloods in Britain dismissed the Coven of Vampires in Rome as a irrelevant to the lives of all good wizards and witches. Myths and untruths, most perpetuated in muggle gothic novels, movies and hearsay, spoke of the undead, cursed to drink blood; enticing mortals to their doom with their demonic sexual powers. The truth was vampire were immortal magical beings, similar to the phoenix. Most were driven into seclusion by jealousy and the mere fact only those like them could understand the weight of losing your mortal family, friends, but most soon realised there was more to life than the narrow blinkered view point of those who lived in the backwater that was the magical communities in Europe. Immortals were a mix of talented wizards, who though enchantments, like the Philosopher's Stone, achieved this goal or those born through inherited gifts.

Unlike the skewed version of history taught at Hogwarts: over five hundred years ago, it had been the immortals who had striven to keep magical societies secret and safe from annihilation by the majority of non-magical humans on the planet. Most in the magical community were blissfuly ignorant of the technological advances of muggles since the reformation, nor the fact they outnumbered magicals by over 10,000 to one; a ratio that was widening as the human population boomed. The birth rate of pureblood families was static. Muggleborns were more numerous, only by the fact, the wars of Grindelwald and Voldemort had wiped out many ancient bloodlines.

It was strange, that at a superficial glance Horace Slughorn was a pompous baffoon, only concerned with excellent connections and fame. Harry found the man had genuinely mourned his mother, not caring she was muggleborn, only the fact she was driven, talented and a wonderful student. The Potions Professor was unusual in Britain, as he was numbered in a small group of wizards who counted their friends and acquaintances in all magical races and creeds, when most wizards considered anything less than purebloods to be beasts or half-breeds.

Harry had only briefly broached the subject of immortals with his friends. The standard ministry approved texts were no better than normal fictionalised accounts. Harry had found Sanguini intelligent, controlled and genuinely concerned for the student and this farce of a chosen spouse. Even concluding the seer contract with Snape was null and void. Harry was free of that ball and chain, now he could truly concentrate on the vanquishing of his prophesied foe.

The Headmaster's lessons were lightweight and misleading, considering Voldemort's vast knowledge of the Dark Arts. Despite these memories and seven years teaching Tom Riddle, Dumbledore had little real evidence of these horcruxes, their enchantments and protections or any way to destroy them. Information was not shared with Harry's friends nor with the Order. Harry was also concealing his extensive background reading from his mentor and his friends. Knowledge was a secret weapon, the proposed saviour was being isolated. Harry wondered how many of Voldemort's inner circle knew the true purpose of his trophies?

…

Vlad, the immortal Prince of House Dracul, ruler of the magical enclave of Walachia and for the last 150 years elected Head of the Council of Immortals in Rome. A most devious political player of all the immortals in this small coven, in a period where the ICW had become a more prominent political arena, under the influence of more moderate, mundane friendly Wizards. He, himself, had not been immortal born, but as a mage he had by strength of a prophecy stumbled across three powerful ancient artefacts, which allowed him to defeat the Dark Lord who threatened his homeland. When it became apparent he was no longer aging, his allies had accused him of becoming a Dark Lord, that he had used the blood of innocents to achieve immortality. The war that had cost him his wife and beloved brother forgotten in the resulting accusations of dark practices. He had faked his own death, then travelled far. The artefacts given into the safe keeping of three worthy brother-mages. His home coven was small and devoutly loyal; therefore dismissed as Dark, justified considering the strong wards that had been erected to deflect Grindelwald.

Vlad had been instrumental in securing the Statute of Secrecy, in an age of witch hunts, as those accused of witchcraft endured trial by torture and the burning as the servants of Satan. He had been the first Chief Warlock with the International Confederation of Wizards in the seventeenth century. Even now, he still enjoyed mingling with both magical and non-magical mortals, always careful not to expose his magic nor his immortality. He found the skills to blend into the ever evolving world of the inquisitive scientists, the devoutly religious and manipulating the current political turmoil in both societies.

All appointees of the International Confederation of Wizards wished for a swift end to the turmoil in Britain, without any damage to Europe or spreading of the conflict to the rest of the World; and without alerting muggle governments in the process. Even Grindelwald and his followers had not been threatened with the ultimate sanction for those that threatened the statutes of secrecy, annihilation. This British Dark Lord Voldemort had already damaged the magical bloodlines in Britain, to a point where further bloodshed would result in the inability of that society to grow, considering the reticence of the established families to accept new bloodlines. The muggleborn were as magical as any pureblood born into the small society of magic users, yet prejudice was poisoning that world, not allowing the magic to intermix as cousin married cousin and any that dared to do otherwise was scorned as blood traitors. This had now become a problem with seer contracts, when bloodline in even the most strict families needed to be more diverse, as stagnation had bred out the immortal bloodline genes rather than strengthening their progeny. Harry Potter and Severus Snape were a case proving that point, both halfbloods integrating the Black, Peverell and Prince lines. Eileen Prince had defied both he father and her contracted spouse and birthed a talented halfblood heir. However, Severus Snape was only tentatively the heir of House Prince, having rejected any integration with the Potter's since the age of eleven. He was blinded by his own warring mix of muggle prejudice and pureblood ideals. The immortal mage often wondered what the Dark Lord had promised to ensnare the Potion's master. Had it been the extinct of both Potter and Black bloodlines? The man had only been accepted by pureblood after his branding as a mere servant to another halfblood.

Domenico Sanguini, went straight to the Audience chamber after his Portkey deposited him in the arrivals chamber to the underground catacombs. It was nearly dawn on the morning following his meeting with Lord Potter, Bearer of the Peverell bloodline. It was vital the Council be made aware of this other Prophecy, it seemed the British Ministry of Magic were withholding information in contravention of the Inaugural tenant of the International Confederation of Wizards, where all Prophecies must be openly recorded. How many prophecies had been lost from the oracle employed by Albus Dumbledore. That man kept too many secrets, a generation of possible seer-matches lost by his need to control all in his pursuit of his vision of the greater good. The Council would meet and see if this 'headmaster' had caused the rise of not one but two dark lords.

…..

The memory sharing of the party and private meeting finished. Vlad, removed himself from the large ornately carved obsidian pensive. The chief archivist beside him pondered the mess created by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Chairman-Prince stroked his trimmed beard. Deep in thought over the ramifications that there was a seer of the Trelawny bloodline being kept from her true purpose. He would send the best agents to take her to Delphi. There she would be safe and her gift trained and harnessed for all who sought her out; not merely as the tool of one prophecy. He signed the order that the trusted bodyguards could apply lethal force, if necessary. He would personally lodge the complaint against Albus Dumbledore and the British Ministry of Magic over their blatant breaking our the founding charter of the ICW. His agents would be granted a warrant of protection with both the Coven and ICW seal on it. This would mean Dumbledore would no longer be Chairman, but he was not well liked. Most ICW business went through the three deputy chairmen, his leadership was purely honourary after his defeat of Grindelwald. The man only sat during the annual summer meetings.

Sanguini would travel to New York immediately to lodge these formal statement of grievance. It had been over twenty years since the Coven had need to advise their mortal brethren. Vlad was not worried over the operation to extract Sybil Trelawney. The two immortals being sent to Britain would probably accomplish their task with no wizard the wiser and they would not even need to leave a golem in place to fake the witches death. The mix of transfiguration, mind and blood magic was an art long lost except to a few immortals here in Rome. Only the most powerful mages could craft a golem that would last longer than a few days.

The revelation from Slughorn and Potter that a horcrux infested golem was the current dark lord meant his task of extermination was not murder under any jurisdiction, just simple curse breaking.

With the letters delivered to the ICW and the Goblin Council, the child of prophecy would destroy the upstart Voldemort and end his quest to immortality using horcruxes. Soul magic was fraught with dangers, splintering your essence and magic, ultimately made any wizard foolish enough insane. Did not Hogwarts teach about the fate of Harpo the foul? Vlad instructed his secretary to write a further letter listing his concerns over the bias of teaching under the present History of Magic Professor.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny Weasley, as the only daughter of the Heiress Presumptive of House Prewitt, had to endure instruction in contracts and a suitable spouse in the opinion of her Great Aunt Muriel. Despite the boring lessons in etiquette and manners, the old woman loved a good gossip. The previous summer, she had learned that Harry Potter was a seer-contracted bearer. As such, he would never marry her nor any other witch. Her short courting with Dean had ended acrimoniously as the ignorant fool was unaware that as a pureblood witch, she was the one calling all the shots in their relationship. He had wanted to move things along to be more physical, not a problem as long as he signed a betrothal contract. At sixteen Dean wanted a quick fuck not a contract bound wife. She sighed wishing she had a destined mate like Harry. The assurance of wealth, comfort and the loss of the stigma of being a blood traitor.

She wandered into the library the day after the breakup, knowing that that fight was the gossip of all including her friends, with the exception of Harry; who was studying in the library, trying to finish the mountain of homework set by Snape.

The scholar was glad of a break and sat back, rubbing in tired right hand and smiled at Ginny.

Siting straight and prim, Ginny looked at the one person who understood her, "Harry. Can I ask you a personal question?"

The scholar wondered what his heartbroken friend was about to ask, "Sure, fire away, but I'm the last person in the universe to ask about dating advice."

"Why don't you live with your contracted's family?"

Harry smiled ruefully that Ginny proved to be far more astute than her brothers. "Fleur asked the same thing two years ago. Like everything in my life, its complicated. I've lodged a formal complaint with the Seer's Council Court to have the contract annulled because of that very question. I know my supposed future spouse and I'd rather lose my magic than marry him."

Ginny put two and two together. "Oh, its one of Tom's bound follower's then"

"Yeah, that was the subject of a complaint lodged by my mum back in 1980. He swore a soul loyalty oath with dear old Tom, so is an accessory to the murder my parents. So, no I'm not marrying him. So want a rebound date with your 100% homosexual brother's best friend to make Dean jealous?" Harry changed the subject, using distraction rather than vocalise the name of his spouse, lest he jinx himself. He had yet to see the contract himself, so it was pure hearsay at the moment.

"Sure, but what's in it for you? Will it make your intended jealous as well?" Ginny asked, puzzled by the chance of playing cruel mind games on their ex-partners as she pulled out her own homework to study with her 'fake' boyfriend.

Harry went back to his essay and knew Snape did not have the emotional range to feel jealous, just pure unmitigated hatred based on his own bias, "Him, no. He keeps chasing another one of Tom's spineless sycophants. They deserve each other."

…

Severus watched the Weasley chit and Potter prance about holding hands. At least they showed more decorum than the youngest male blood traitor, who had sucked the face off the vacuous Brown at every opportunity. For two weeks he had watched the lovestruck Potter fawn over his new conquest; the man believing the rumours about the girl's promiscuity. Only then did it strike the Potions master that Potter probably had no idea of the contract and was freely pursuing his first dalliance with the opposite sex. Potter giving the impression that he was not even queer. Then again, Tuney was hardly the type to allow her charge to think homosexuality was acceptable. Was this farcical forced marriage going to trap him as well? There was no empathy from the older party, Severus was not going to broach the subject with the spoiled Gryffindor, he had his work cut out trying to enforce the unbreakable vow to keep Draco alive. Between the demands of the Dark Lord, Dumbledore and the Malfoys, he had no choice but avoid Potter and the put the dubious legalities of the powerless Council in Rome in the background as the days counted down until Potter's seventeenth birthday and the blasted contract came into play. With a sneer, the dark haired man turned and left the Great Hall.

….

Ginny held Harry's hand throughout the funeral service. The whole charade was over. Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape. Draco had let Deatheaters into Hogwarts. The whole illusion of being a normal school boy ended today. Harry was now fighting for his future, one without Snape or Tom Riddle. The sixteen year old had been warned about the taboo on snake-face's made up name by his godfather. It was a shame he still had to keep up the facade of goodie two shoes, gormless Gryffindor to the Order and his friends; but this was a high stakes game and the losers were going to die as that was the only way to satisfy both prophecies.

As the mourners split into small groups, Ginny smiled sadly, "Thanks for the last few weeks. It made getting dumped easier. I just wish we had next year to be best of friends as well."

"So, do I, Gin." Harry stated as sad at the prospective estrangement as his true friends, not just over the next few years, but for the rest of his life. "Keep Ron off my back until Bill and Fleur's wedding. I have things to do."

Hermione approached, with a withering glare at Harry for 'breaking up with his girlfriend at the worst time possible'. As Hermione consoled Ginny, who was really still reeling from her break up with Dean. Harry wondering on Hermione's own emotional range, as she still considered him completely straight and his larking about with Ginny a true love story. He had to admit Cho had fit the bill as his one and only heterosexual moment as she was androgynous, tall, dark and beautiful, when one date had proved how disastrous his one attempt at pretending to be a normal teenage boy had been. He only had to look at Won-Won and Lav to know dating was all hormones and had nothing to do with anything else. No one at Hogwarts had guessed the truth, then again no pureblood at school had filled him in about his family history, his lordship or the contract. Half of the school were distant cousin's, yet none had invited him over or asked about his health and well being. It made Harry feel bitter, apart from Ginny and Luna allowing him the short breathing space away from Snape and the looming war. Hermione never sussed his fake relationship with Ginny, then again the whole idea was a classic rebound fling. The school rumour mill, spread by the more cynical gossip's, was that she had just used her previous boyfriends to make him jealous.

Harry knew it would take everyone else a while to realise this was a fight to the death, there could be no distractions or compromises if they hoped to come out on top. Harry only had to wonder if Snape had told his master about the contract. Considering the bastard could have used the contract to entrap Harry at anytime, he guessed Sevie-dear was still playing all sides against each other, only serving his own interests first and foremost. The bastard had set up his parents to die, so the gloves were off and Harry had another complaint to lodge with Rome about that gem of information.

….

With the goblin enchanted port key, Harry Potter arrived at the doors of the Vampire Council, located beneath Via S. Giovanni Decollato, its entrance masked by ancient wards granting entrance only to those invited. His formal invite written by the The Curator of the Archives, Marius Flavio, who was there to greet the young bearer and escort him to the Hall of Prophecy and to inspect the Seer record and the Contract between House Potter and House Prince. The underage wizard had again fooled the Order guards, who vigilantly kept watch on Privet Drive. The teenager had no need to carry his Ministry tracked wand today. Only Sirius knew of the antique second wand, formerly owned by a Black ancestor, which Harry kept as a backup in a holster, charmed to be invisible and attuned to Harry's magical signature. He would never be wandless again after the debacle of Voldemort's resurrection.

The archivist looked no older than thirty with golden short hair, neat beard and the dark red eyes of a true-blood vampire, who briskly walked off after a short bow and brief introduction "Lord Potter, I am Marius Gaius Flavio, the Archivist. Please follow me."

Harry looked at the painted frescoes, marble floor and vaulted stone ceiling of the corridor and counted the doors, both left and right, to keep himself orientated. The eleventh door on the left hand side was open and his guide walked into a huge cavern, which was three or four times as large as the Hall of Prophecy at the Department of Mysteries.

On the thirty-seventh aisle, his guide stopped and levitated a crystal to his waiting guest.

The raspy voice of the ancient seer spoke "**The male heir of a daughter of the Prince line, great-grandchild of the current lord, will marry the bearer of the Peverell line… The fruit of this union will be immortal born…**.".

With a slow exhale of the breath, the sixteen year old had been holding. After extensive reading about seers and phophecies, he could only surmise that all prophecies were so wooly. The puzzled teen then faced the archivist, "My name is on the contact?"

"We will view that now. Please follow me."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry looked at the name of Lord Prince, there written in perfect calligraphy was 'Severus Tobias Snape'; next to it was his name as Lord Potter-Black on the scroll of vellum and it felt like he was going to throw up.

The archivist theatrically clicked his fingers for the scroll to re-roll and return to its place in the stacks that Marius had described as contracts still to be fulfilled.

It rook a moment for Harry's brain to catch up, "The contract is filed incorrectly. I met my future spouse at 11, my father had already accepted the contract in 1971. In all rights of contract law, we have been married since the day of my birth. What technicality has it still undecided? What clause has been broken and by whom?"

The vampire smiled, as cold and vicious as any Goblin at Gringott's. "Well, your estranged spouse has broken five clauses of his grandfather's will so he cannot inherit the Prince Estate. With the inheritance on hold, you are acting Lord Prince at the moment, as well as Lord Potter and Lord Black. As such, you are and yet are not married, I'm afraid. The legalities are long and boring, but with a second, younger prophecy in play has muddied the waters; because each seer only divines one version of the future. You and your spouses futures are in flux. Simply put, another may inherit the Prince title and fit the criteria as there was another Daughter of House Prince, so a secondary branch of the family who may fulfil the contract if Severus Snape should expire before you consummate your union. The contract would correct itself, without all those legalities to stop the union made my Mr. Snape." The man studied the visitor digesting the quandary of divination.

…

If the start of the quest forebode the whole journey, the Order were well and truly screwed. Mad-eye was dead. The retired Auror had been the driving force behind the resistance; though there was no real leader of the Order since Dumbledore's murder. Each and every one of the Headmaster's sycophants, looked to a seventeen year old kid, one who was barely shaving, for guidance. He had no desire to lead, as he knew his path had already been set. No time to waste, yet he was stuck at the Burrow awaiting the nuptials of the Fleur and Bill; with the bride being more of a friend than the groom and his family.

The whole house was in celebration mode, when the young friend of the family tried to keep busy as he was lost without Hedwig. His owl had died saving his life. Never left alone to grieve, maybe he could after all this was done. Then, he'd have time to mourn.

The wedding ceremony and party were strangely familiar from the few snippets Harry had viewed on Muggle TV. The ceremony had been concise and simple, the vows written by Fleur and Bill. Disguised as a Weasley cousin, Harry mingled with the small number of guests he recognised; keeping away from the Bride's friends and family, as he could not speak a word of French and did not want to embarrass himself. All in all it was better to keep a low profile.

By early evening, the buffet supper, bar, band and dancing were in full swing and the young bearer pondered on his own future: the ideal of love, a partnership of mutual support and understanding seemed unthinkable because of that contract. A seer over seventy years ago had seen one child of a union. Her words and the contract made no elusion to happiness, only duty. Why had his father just accepted the contract, before he knew Snape? That was a question that would never be answered, but Harry could understand his grandparents need for a secure future as they adored their only son. Love was truly blind.

….

Harry hurt, his whole body ached from the lingering effects of his battle with Nagini throbbed, accentuated by his acute hunger, with the mild hyperthermia and bone deep fatigue from last nights dip in icy cold water. During his watch, he ordered his feelings and wrote up his journal. His underlying resentment did not help; but he never said a word as Ron told them about his time spent warm, cosy and well fed with Bill and Fleur. Won-Won's supposed hardships were like gloating, considering the missteps that had happened over Christmas, they'd had Nagini in their sights when Hermione panicked. Now, he had to stop fannying around and steer this Golden Trio back to the real task at hand and sneek into Bella Lestrange's vault at Gringott's and then find the Ravenclaw artefact within Hogwarts. The problem of Nagini and Tom would have to wait until the Dark bastard made his move. It was simple, you had to break the insurmountable obstacles to victory into simple tasks; one down and four to go. He just had to figure out Dumbledore's game plan was. As long as Snake face bought it, Harry would go along with it.

As Harry rested outside, while Hermione and Ron caught up, he pondered the night's events. The doe patronus had him on edge, as did the identity of their mysterious benefactor; who had to be someone at Hogwarts. Odds on it was the New Headmaster, Snape. The jaded young wizard knew the bastard was in on Dumbledore's secret plan. He had to be. Manoeuvring in the background, obviously hoping to be top dog when Voldemort met his maker. Ready to use his marriage contract at the last minute to blackmail his intended to get away scot free again. Harry could weather being an oath breaker, living the rest of his life. Being normal, according to his Aunt and Uncle; apart from the fact he was gay.

When this was all over, he'd view Erasmus Snape's will to see what clauses had been broken; then use his rights as acting Lord Prince to fully disown the bastard. That and let Snape get dragged to Azkaban for Dumbledore's murder.

….

Why had they relying on Hermione's non existent mimicry skills? Harry remembered rolling his eyes at her stuttering and whispered to the goblin teller, as he stood witness under his Invisibility Cloak. His stage whisper of "Play along" to the teller, knowing those two words would acknowledge the presence of Lord Black, who had legal claim to enter his cousin's vault. He was not the only customer wanted by the Ministry and gold was gold, the Banker's cared not for Wizard Politics and Juridiction. Griphook's nefarious scheme involved gaining notoriety for repossessing a single goblin artefact, which was a moot point, considering any damage done escaping the bank would fall onto his head for betraying the bank's secrets. The traitor Griphook was too busy gloating his own cleverness to realise Harry was on to him and using his cunning to his own ends.

….

'Potter Luck, what a laugh!' thought Harry. Here he was metres from the last things on the list. The stabbing pain radiating from his scar, digging into his skull, as he listening to cold brutal murder. Voldemort seeking to master the Elder Wand, not knowing the events in the tower and the subtleties of wand lore. The disarming spell had defeated the last owner, but the psychopath only recognised the death of his enemy.

He stood up, watching Snape dying. He felt nothing for the man who hated him, hated his father and godfather. A perfect circle considering Snape had killed Dumbledore, as the old man begged him on; only to die to ensue Voldemort's victory. Draco was now in as much mortal danger as Harry himself. He had a choice. To do what was right, not what was easy. Should he call Fawkes? Would Fawkes come? Phoenix tears had saved a twelve year old poisoned by a basilisk. He croaked out "Fawkes?", knowing it had been Dumbledore who had sent his familiar to save him years ago. The phoenix had no bond to him, nor a bond to Snape. There was no flash of flame.

The witness had gathered Snape's tears, the man unconscious on the border of death. "Hermione…? Can you do anything? You healed me."

The girl shook her head in defeat. Too much blood. The damaged throat flooded with venom causing catastrophic blood loss.

With Snape's death he was free, but he could not dwell on it. He needed to see what the bastard's dying memories would reveal about the end game Dumbledore planned. Nothing good, considering how this day was panning out. Throughout the castle, Forest and Hogsmede, the hiss of Voldemort's proclamation rang out, like he was already the victor, granting clemency to the losers. The price for his mercy was Harry's surrender.

….

The seventeen year old ran to the Headmaster's office, after leaving his friends in the Great Hall. The weight of the prophecy meant Harry kept his grief on hold, he had no choice but to keep focused. In this guarded space, with no portraits watching and no witnesses, Harry stood before the Pensive, taking a few deep breaths, pausing to reflect. Decision made, he called Kreacher. "Take Snape to St. Mungo's, he's in the Shrieking Shack." There was a small chance the bastard was revivable, the man had served two master's for so long. He deserved a chance, even if it were miniscule.

The memories were hateful, poisonous and bluntly practical: driving home his dreadful purpose. Harry had been initially dazzled by his mother, beautiful, head strong, intelligent radiant and kind; softening the blow to come. Snape made no mention of the contract, to him it had always been irrelevant. Spite over the Potter's had led the man to Voldemort. Complacent in his parent's death and now to his death. If only he could damn the dead as his bonded and the Headmaster deserved burn in hell for all eternity. The only justice was the possibility the souls of his parents, grandparents and godfather could achieve that for him.

…

The stone, the wand and the cloak; the three hallows were more than a fairytale. The battle was done. Voldemort was now relegated to a footnote of the past, with no hope of resurrection. Harry had earned the dubious new title as master of death. Now the artefacts needed to be passed to new owners. A wand, with the curse of self destruction and envy; the stone that broke minds and hearts and the treasure of the cloak, kept free of taint by his ancestors, which for generations had been used by the school-age heirs for pranks and innocent games.

In the aftermath, Harry had lied to all about the power he gained, saying the Gaunt ring was lost in the Forbidden Forest and that the Elder Wand snapped and the fragments had returned to Dumbledore's tomb. The young victor also lied about his future plans to his friends and the Order. He had no intention of being oath bound to the Ministry, even under Shacklebolt, Harry would be little more than a poster boy given a career boost based on fame alone. Only Ginny, Fleur and Luna were aware of that fact he was wary of all official office. All knew he was a seer-contracted bearer and had sworn an unbreakable vow to keep the secret between themselves.

All the funerals' were over. The press already hounding Harry about marriage and his duties to uphold the image of proper wizard, glossing over the fact he was muggle raised. It was the beginning of July, Hermione and Ron had left yesterday on their quest to find two obliviated muggles in Australia. Now he was planning his own visit to Rome, to see what had happened to his contract considering his 'husband' Severus Snape was in a coma at St. Mungo's, barely clinging to life, but too stubborn to die. Harry could only assume another could inherit the Prince estates, praying there was another claimant; though he daren't go to Gringott's to enquire over that mystery as he was sure he'd be very unwelcome. The freeing of the dragon had caused, extensive damage. Goblin's did not care about the affairs of wizards, and his defence of been 'duped' by Griphook's scheme to gain a sword, should have been argued then and there. The Goblin's did not know the sword was charmed aways to return to Hogwarts, enchantments woven ensuring it could called by any Gryffindor in need.

His last stop before his well deserved holiday was to visit Andromeda, to pass on the gifts of the Marauder's Map and the Invisibilty Cloak for his Godson, Teddy Lupin. He had to appease to the Goblin's. The Vampires in Rome would act as intermediaries. Harry doubted he would return to Britain. He had no desire to play hero any more. Nor would he be a dutiful pawn. The contract would be broken or resolved to his satisfaction. The unbeatable wand vs charmed vellum scroll was a possible solution.


	12. Chapter 12

The last day of August was hot and humid across Europe, even at 8AM. The long term forecast promised a prolonged Indian summer for the start of the new school year. Percy Weasley waited in the arrivals office of the International Portkey Authority on the first day International Travel to Britain had resumed. The first arrival was an hour before the Office officially opened, Percy having secured a VIP Portkey for his youngest brother and his girlfriend. His promotion to Undersecretary for the Minister offered a few perks and he had been glad to take a few hours personal time considering his hectic schedule. Ronald had insisted on a Portkey back from Australia, after complaining incessantly about the cramped, inhuman conditions and strictly rationed food for twenty hours on the muggle flying machine in June.

The two weary traveller's had achieved their task, but Hermione's parents were insisting on staying in Perth, already accustomed to the ex-pat life and still unsure of their recovered memories of a daughter they did not understand anymore. A witch, but also a young woman who was happily independent, currently dating the red headed bully with few manners.

Hermione Grainger had decided, much to her boyfriend's distain, to join Luna and Ginny for their last year at Hogwarts. Ron, like the twins, was happy to miss out on NEWTS. He had an interview for Auror Training in three days. The witch already had a long shopping list before going the Hogwarts Express, as she needed stationery, robes and a new trunk. She also pondered acquiring an owl, but decided one pet was enough. She had to spoil her cat as Ginny had been looking after both Pig and Crookshanks this summer.

The three flood to the Leaky Cauldron to catch up over breakfast, though Ron was puzzled why it wasn't evening here, but was too busy with the thought of his first decent food in months.

Percy sipped his tea and diplomatically asked "Apart from that one brief floo call last week, I take it you've both been strictly muggle all summer? Just to warn you, if you sent letters the international post will take months to sort out."

Hermione laughed "No magical news at all until last week and we only had a two minute call. The floo-calls from abroad are still under strict rationing. I know everyone at the Burrow is fine. How are things really, Percy?"

"Trials are over. The ministry and Hogwarts are both ICW accredited once more. It's been a hard slog, but the infrastructure is back in place. Diagon Alley has been spruced up and as busy as ever." The careworn older brother then pulled out two letters from his robe pockets. "From Harry, he left them before he took off with Dean and Seamus for sun, sea and Sangria."

Hermione speed read her letter. "Oh, he's taken his NEWTS in Paris." The smart witch read between the lines of her friend's missive. "I take it the press turned on him again?"

"Yes, after he pleaded clemency for the Malfoy's. Lucius was fined heavily, but not imprisoned nor exiled. Narcissa and Draco were found not guilty of all charges." Percy knew his mother had not understood Harry's debts to his former captors.

Ron was concentrating on his own letter, ignoring the conversation and remaining ignorant the real reason for Harry's self imposed exile. "He's poncing about Europe and turned down Auror training. What a twat!"

His girlfriend bit her lip, to refrain a sharp retort at her boyfriend's insensitivity. If anyone deserved some me time it was Harry.

...

Hermione was neither Head Girl nor a prefect after skipping out on school due to the Muggle Born registration committee. She had gone out of her way to make new friends and had a long chat with Justin on the Express. Dean sat opposite her and Ginny, proudly wearing his ill-fitting uniform, now adorned with muggle badges collected during his Grand Tour across France, Spain and Morocco.

"Hey Red, your Darling BFF says Hi. You could have told me you were his beard. Mind you, I didn't click about that, even after travelled with him to Paris and Nice. Seamus told me that Harry was gay after we parted company."

Ginny smiled knowing that fact would be round the school and probably in the press bt tomorrow. "I got his postcards from France, Italy and Greece. Venice, Florence, Rome, Athens and Delphi after he went solo. Last one mentioned he had been offered an apprenticeship." The yurbiulant events of last year and Dean's absence from school had lessened the hurt from their break up. They were back as friends.

"Yeah, he keeps sending me postcards as well. I guess he'll never replace Hegwig."

Hermione then butted into her friend's conversation, after listened, when she blurted out "Is his apprenticeship in Defence?"

Ginny stood up to hug Luna, who proceeded to sit at the Gryffindor table. Her robes transfigured to appear red and gold for the Feast. The Ravenclaw had been declared an honorary Grif by her boyfriend Neville.

"Nev sends his love. He's in the Amazon studying at the moment. He'll be back by Halloween to start his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout."

The bushy haired witch frowned, annoyed at the interruption to her question. The sorting commenced as the new Headmistress was introduced by Professor McGonagall. An American witch called Meghan Leroy-Brand, appointed by the ICW. All listened to the additions to the curriculum, with a compulsory class on Ethics, Rights, Law and Customs to cover differences between Mundane and Magical, including respect for all magical creatures and beings; taught by the Headmistress and her Deputy, Professor Flitwick.

It was back in the Common Room when Ginny answered Hermione's earlier question. "Harry is apprenticed in Healing at the Temple to Hecate in Delphi. He is also a novice there. He went there to heal himself first and foremost, so don't expect long letters back. Postcards are the perfect length. I bought a load from our local shop, the sillier and gaudier the better. Dean has a load from Art Galleries. We both can spare you a few."

….

Sanguini sat beside the tall window, overlooking the brilliant illuminations across the Manhattan skyline, from his apartment. Using the early morning hours, to catch up on correspondence. The relaxed immortal read a postcard and smiled, the teenager had become a trusted friend in the two years since they met. Even sneaking letters to him during the 'hunt', using his surly house elf. The demise of the British Dark Lord meant he had been extremely busy over the summer, as a new Chairman of the ICW had been elected. The line of communication with the immortals was once again open and the Council in Rome was advising all governments to prevent another Dark Lord rising.

The postcard was from Harry, who had written about his new home, at the Temple of Hecate in Delphi. The young British wizard had been welcomed there as a novice, proving the young bearer was still a virgin.

The seer contract had erased the name of Severus Tobias Snape. Harry no longer gave a thought to the man. His future was now an open book. He would meet and marry his chosen spouse. Both without the bitter acrimony caused by hate and spite. All ifs, whats and maybes were irrelevant. The brief note spoke of studying theory, while he rested and healed his mind, body and spirit. For the first time, he was being nurtured. Years of neglect and abuse had to be cured now the taint of dark magic had been purged.

The vampire pondered his response. He would send copies of the rare texts on Native American Healing. The curriculum at Hogwarts had suffered under the narrow minded outlook of 'lawful' magic for decades. All magic should be studied, how else would you learn about the threat and dangers posed by the forbidden dark arts.

…..

The library at Delphi had dozens of books and scrolls on Parsel-magic, some written by the immortal born, Asclepius. Here all forms of magic were studied including muggle science, Greek, Indian and Far Eastern remedies, potions and procedures using arithmancy, runes and charms. Harry, as a novice, was learning massage and studying anotomy, physiology and auras. He had spent the summer being heavily tutored in the theory of potion ingredients, preparation and interactions. Basic knowledge that had not been taught at Hogwarts, where potions were rote learned by recipe with no underlying understand of the magical interactions benefiting strength or potency.

Harry had not told Hermione that the one crucial requirement for studying arithmancy, divination or healing here, was virginity. Ron had already written back boasting of his sex life. Seemingly, that had been the only thing worth mentioning about the whole summer. Hermione had asked for details of the mastery structure, considering healing as a possible career. It was already a certainty she would stay in Britain, as her engagement to Ron meant she would be constrained to be near him. The youngest Waeasley son was not like Bill or Charlie, he would never stray far from his mother's apron strings. He'd had enough during a single trip abroad and would probably complain about Australia until his dying breath.

The novice apprentice knew he would have to be the one who put the effort into their friendship. He guessed letters would have to suffice as he had several full years of studying to gain full accreditation as a Master Healer. He had promised himself he would finish his education before marriage.

The day of autumn equinox, the other students arrived. Some of the older apprentices had been on sabbaticals or on placement. The five new students sat their entrance exams in isolation. Most were apprentices, only Harry was a novice at the temple, protected by the wards and always accompanied by a chaperone because of his status as bearer.

That afternoon, Harry was introduced to the three witches and two wizards also studying. He had thought he and Tom were the only parselmouth's alive. Here, all the students had that hereditary trait. Jason was from Canada, Darius was from Persia, Hela from Finland, Zorah hailed from Egypt and Genna from New York.

At the evening feast, Harry was sat next to Jason, listening as the Canadian spoke at length about his mother and grandmother, his pet snake, his friends and his home. Harry spoke briefly that he had attended Hogwarts and was an orphan. Near the end of the evening, Jason added, "You know my cousin then, Snape. My grandmother was a Prince, she met him once. Said he was an odious creep; who would not even talk to her civil because she was a squib."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, he was a terrible teacher" and left his past in the past.


End file.
